Books were NO help
by dramioneconsumesmylife
Summary: What happens when Hermione is questioning her love life and Draco lost his wife?
1. Hermiones Relationship

Heyy this is my first story so I hope you like it I have already wrote 5 chapters of this story but I really want reviews….. Honesty is the BEST policy because most of my friends have read it but they're probably lying about how good the story is … no offence LOL just joking so hope you like it :D

Hermione's Relationship

Ten years had passed since the war against Voldemort, Hermione was with Ron, and Harry had married Ginny. It seemed like the amazing trio had finally separated. Hermione and Ron never got married. It wasn't because of Ron, Hermione would say 'no' …. But something was always missing. She loved Ron deeply but her head told her no on the countless occasions he proposed. The only good excuse she could come up with was that she never wanted to get married. Though she had two of his kids, she had to admit that both times was an accident! When the healer told them the "good" news, Ron was too busy jumping up and down in excitement to see his "girlfriends" disbelief. The thing was that she hadn't found her knight in shinning amour, but she couldn't tell anyone this, not even Ginny.

Ron was so much like his dad, sometimes she wanted to scream at him to stick up for himself. Ron was a great guy, but she was secretly waiting for the perfect man. Wizard marriages had no divorces and you had to stay with them until the husband or wife dies. She could live with Ron for the rest of her life but the sparks that she felt had disappeared.

Ron never became and auror because his marks were never high enough, but he still worked at the Ministry of Magic. He became the secretary to Percy. Ron complained like crazy everyday.

"Percy didn't like the effort I put into this, Percy did this, Percy told me of, blah blah blah….." yelled Ron. By now Hermione ignored him; she also worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Legal Rights of Magical Creatures. She never gave up on S.P.E.W. and used Kreacher as a spokeself and a rolemodel for house elves and owners. She also dedicated her work to Dobby 'a free house elf'


	2. The Boiling Disaster

2. The Boiling Disaster

I've written about five chapters of this story and I'm posting each chapter daily so I hope you like it and I really really really like reviews :D so it'd be cool if you left one LOL

Draco was standing over his wife, she was at St Mungo's because their son, 'Scorpios' became drunk the night before in there secret wine cellar. Scorpios hexed his mother out of anger when she told him to stop drinking. Boils started growing all over her face and she was rushed quickly to St Mungo's. The boils were incurable, the healers could not find a potion to cure it, in fact the more boil free potion she drank the faster they grew.

Scorpios had made the hex himself and didn't know the reversing spell. The boils were pussing everywhere and slowly it was stopping her breathing. She was dying painfully and slowly. By then the boils covered her whole body, and the bed she was lying on was wet, and covered with lumps of puss and blood. Draco could not stand the sight, but the smell was absolutely dreadful! The room was echoeing in her screams as another boil grew. The healer told him that the only way for her to die quickly and unpainful was to kill her using the advada kedavra curse. The boils were taking over her body and for the first time Draco was speechless. Who would want to kill her? The person had to be in Azkaban for a life sentence because they would be performing an illegal curse.

"L….Lu…Lucius!" Draco yelled "Lucius could kill her. Lucius is in Azkaban for a life sentence and never really liked her, he liked… P…Pansy better." Draco choked. He never really liked her much either, she was more of a trophy wife, but……. Definitely much better than Pansy!


	3. Toaster Trouble

3. Toaster Trouble

"Hurry Ron!!" Hermione was running down the corridor at St Mungo's. "He's here!! He's Here Ron!!!!"

Ron was panting by the time he caught up to Hermione.

"What happened???!!!!?" Ron bursted out

"Nothing big Ronald." I had to go to a muggleborns house because she accidently hexed her chair….. It caused quite a racket! When I had fixed her problem with those muggle police, she offered me breakfast …. A piece of toast. Very very fascinating things that toaster! She put two slices of bread it in and it started cooking the bread. Amazing I thought, she went upstairs to get a jacket because it was getting chilly, and I thought that the bread had gotten stuck and it was burning. Anyway I thought a good idea was to get it out using a fork to get it out, hmmm… that was not a good idea I can tell you Ronald! Supposedly forks conducts 'e-lek-tri-si-tie' and I was zapped by a huge force. That's all I remember…" Arthur Weasley explained.

"YOU!! You and your STUPID IDIOTIC BLOODY MUGGLE THINGS!!!!!" yelled Molly coming in the door. "You could have been KILLED!!!"

"b…bu..but I wasn't Molly, I'm still alive aren't I?" Arthur stammered.

"You will NOT go near anything muggle unless you have some one who actually KNOWS what they're doing!! Thank Merlin Anna came back down on time!!! Merlins knows what would have happened if she didn't!!!!!!! You are BANNED I tell you BANNED from the garage!! Staying away from those……"

Hermione let herself slip out while Mrs Weasley gave Aurthur a lecture, she dodged Mr Lockhart her old school girl crush and walked down the hallway towards a room where a lady was screaming and crying. She knew she shouldn't have been so nosey, but curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know if she could help in any way.


	4. Avada Kedavra dont say aloud if wizard

OMG I cant believe that four people I don't know read it you don't realize how excited I was!!! Just remember to review!! LOL I know people are really lazy and can't be bothered but I want to know what you think about it!! And you don't know how excited I get when I get reviews!! Anyway this chapter is going to be longer than usual! :D I'm usually posting a chapter daily!

Oh and NOTE: today I nearly lost my story! It was confiscated in maths….. but thankfully maddy my awesome friend stole it when she was getting a 'tissue'. Anyway if it wasn't for my friends that came along at lunch my teacher would have been more angry LOL anyway one more thing thanks sooo much to alice who dedicated her really AWSUM mcdumbles story oh so read it!! Her account is corruptone. And Jess who fixed up my last chapter I've written soo far! :D so enjoy

4. Avada Kedavra (do not say out loud if you're a wizard)

Moments before….

Lucius entered the hospital room, he was paler (if that was possible), his hair was messy and he was surrounded by six aurors. Though the dementors were on the ministries side again they were not allowed in St Mungo's because it would harm the many sick people.

Draco sat next to his wife and casted a silent spell that made him cry, he had to act like the caring, devoting husband he wasn't. Lucius raised an eyebrow but proceeded.

"Avada Ked….."

Hermione opened the door, all she saw was Draco crying over his wife who was screaming in agony while Lucius had his wand pointed at both of them.

"Avada Ded….." yelled Lucius

Hermione ran in and screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!

She pointed her wand at Lucius, no matter how bad Draco was he did NOT deserve his father killing his wife in front of him.

Keeping her wand steady she ran to Lucius who was in shock, and punched him in the eye. Lucius stumbled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!! YOU STUPID BLOODY DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD!!!! Hermione ran to Harry and pulled his arm.

"You're an auror Harry do something!!! NOW!! He's, he's, he's, he's, gonna KILL her!!! You have to stop him!! What the bloody hell are you guys doing!? Your aurors,….. NOO!! It….. it CANT be! You can't be under the imperious curse!!!!"

"DAMN you!! You stupid MUDBLOOD!! Avada Kedavra!!!"

The screaming stopped, she was dead. Hermione bursted into hysterics, she ran to Draco who was standing over his dead wife.

"Draco….. I am soooo sorry!!! Oh my Merlin! Draco! Your w..w…wife!!! your poor poor wife!! K..k…killed!! and by your own bloody son of a bitch father!! And Harry!!! SEAMUS you're here TOO!! You both cold have done something about it!!"

Hermione fell into a fresh bout of sobs, Draco looked at his dead wife and then to Hermione. He knew that he should have felt remorse and sadness about his wife but he felt nothing.

Unable to continue listening to Hermione's wails, Draco strode over to her, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. She leapt on top of him giving him a huge hug once they were outside.

"D….Draco, I'm sooo SORRY!!"

"Look, my wife was going to die anyway…. He was hit by a curse that was made up by my son, Scopius. She was in a lot of pain and agony, and was going to die eventually because they healers had no antidote. The only way to let her die faster and definitely less painfully was to have her killed by Lucius."

Hermione lifted her tear stained face to look at Draco.

"Don't you feel upset that your wife just DIED?!"

Draco looked down at Hermione.

"Look, mudblood…" he sighed and looked into her eyes. Damn he thought, those beautiful brown eyes. For a split second, Draco felt a weird connection between them. He shooked his head, what am I thinking!! She's a filthy mudblood, I cant feel anything towards her.

Hermione looked confused.

"So… you aren't upset that your wife just died?"

"Of course I'm meant to be sad about my wife."

Hermione thought she saw a tear well up in Draco's eye. She felt sorry for Draco, he had always had a hard life, with Woldemort and Lucius and Belletrix……double take MEANT to be sad!?

"MEANT!! What the ruddy hell do you mean by MEANT!!"

"hmm….. I'll discuss it over coffee Granger" he gave a classic smirk and walked down the corridor. Trying to understand Draco is IMPOSSIBLE.

"AND what if I DON'T!??"

"Well Granger…. Don't you feel sad for me eh? And I need someone to talk to through hard times."

"Fine" she muttered shaking her head

"Good I'll meet you at the café two buildings away from the pub that led's to Diagon Alley."

"b…but that's a MUGGLE street!!"

"So Granger?? You have a problem with muggles?"

"no…. but YOU do!"

Things change don't they? And plus they make the best Mochas! I'll meet you at 6pm"


	5. The HOT coffee

I know this chapter is a little short but my next one will be much longer! My friend Jess that reads all the chapters when I write them has written a ff of her own! Her account is matchmaker101 so go check it out. And also I wanted to ask you why people write disclaimers, because everyone knows you DON'T own harry potter!! And how they go I don't own harry potter all my work goes to JKR …… yeh DUH!! Anyway just a pet peeve LOL hope you enjoy my story and DON'T FORGET to bloody REVIEW because I get sooo excited when people review!! I like jump up and down any way I know you can't be bothered and all that honestly usually I can't but I really really really would like it if you could!!!!

5. The hot coffee

Hermione sighed, it was 5:45, and she had done no work since she went back to the Ministry. What did Draco mean by things change? He still called her mudblood, though this time it was in a more playful voice. He still had that stupid smirk that made girls weak in the knees. He was still annoying and his platinum blonde hair always seemed to fall in the perfect place. He was still pale and he was definitely still handsome ….. Wait what was she thinking! She can't be even thinking about him at all! Let alone getting a…. a....a… OH MY MERLIN she though she can't be getting a crush on him. NO!!! This was probably like the crush on Gildory Lockhart. Harmless and stupid… DEFINITELY STUPID! Think about Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron…… why did she say yes?

"I guess I better be going" she muttered "…...to that slimy ferret!" That felt better, much better! She laughed and went out the door.

"Granger" Draco bobbed his head in her direction.

"Malfoy" Hermione said though she refused to look at him. She could not let her eyes see those beautiful deep navy blue…… SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE!!

"Sit, I'm not going to bite…. Unless you WANT me to?" he smirked

Oh Merlin she though, his stupid, stupid SMIRK! He's still the cruel, heartless, spoilt brat that he always was. He was still handsome though, more muscular and… NO! I've got to end with something mean….. Is the ferret that desperate for company? He asks a mudblood to go for coffee… LOSER! Hmmm…. Didn't I just insult myself! Well that would have to do because that was all she could come up with!

"Granger, are you constipated or something because the bathrooms over there! And you facial expression…." He grinned evilly.

I knew it, Hermione thought he's still heartless!

"As a matter of fact I was wondering whether to leave or not!"

"Ah, heres the know it all Granger Girl I remember! You were much too nice before. I thought something was wrong!"

"Haha you are too funny! My stomach hurts" she said dryly.


	6. The Hangover

Hiii!! Readers!! LOL sorry I didn't get to post another chapter yesterday  I didn't have enough time!! Anyway all my thoughts are now going to be in the "I" button at the top of Microsoft word right now I forgot what it's called…. Italics or something like that LOL anyway that was a suggestion made by a friend, I hope you guys are liking my story :D and people that subscribed THANKYOU …….. but please please PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I've said it before you can't be bothered but I get sooo excited when someone I DON'T know reviews hahahah anyway I feel really cool and stuff because Jessica my friend dedicated her story to me supposedly I INSPIRE her but if you knew me you'd think she was joking!! Anyway more story gets a bit more …….. thingy if you know what I mean just a tiny bit so If you have sensitive eyes (reading?) then skip it, it is in there for humour only. My story is pretty mild for M rating but yeah I know very long talking I'll shut up now, but anyone find out why people write my PET PEEVE!!?? Hope you enjoy it and please PLEASE REVIEW!!

6. The Hangover

_Hermione woke up in the arms of Draco, full of shock, she hesitantly looked down. Phew she thought she was fully clothed. Why was she scared anyway Draco wouldn't do anything with a MUDBLOOD. She started remembering what happened the night before, he was right the mocha's tasted absolutely wonderful. Though they started in an awkward conversation, but towards the end in the café the conversation was not too bad, but when the shop owner told them it was closing time they went to a pub for firewhiskeys. They were in Draco's garden…. But why? She forgot. Her head was throbbing and her mouth tasted like a desert she had never been drunk before._

"Malfoy?" she whispered

"Ten minutes mother!"

"Malfoy!"

"Yes! I'm guessing you've never had a hangover before Granger. What you do is GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"You realize your hugging a mudblood!"

"Hmm…… I generally got the idea when I called you GRANGER! And why did you insult yourself?"

"You mean mud…."

"Muggleborn!" Draco interrupted

"OK…… who are you because your definitely NOT Draco Malfoy!"

"Things change ok, Granger! Merlin my head hurts, Hinky Dinky!"

A house elf aparated in front of them.

"Yes master Draco"

"Hinky Dinky can you please get two bottles of hangover remedies."

"Yes Master Draco" Hinky Dinky disappeared

"Please go back to sleep Granger, Hinky Dinky is known to take ages to get one thing."

"Why does he take a long time?"

"He thinks he needs a sip of butterbeer before every task"

"Don't you get angry with him?"

"Well I used to, but nah he's pretty loyal, and funny."

"Wait! Aren't you the cruel house elf owner?"

"Hmmmm…… I think you got mixed up with me and my dad."

"But Dobby…"

"Oh Dobby doesn't like me because I pushed him off the roof to see if he could fly with those big ears. Poor little fella fell into my mothers rose bush, had to pick thorns out of his backside for weeks. Dobby wasn't my elf anyway he was Lucius's and he avoided me at all costs afterwards."

"Oh….." _THIS MAN ISNT DRACO MALFOY! POLYJUICE POTION!! ACT NORMAL HERMIONE!!_

"OH MY MERLIN!!!!!"

"I don't think Australia heard you, Granger… what?"

"RON!"

"So?"

"He's going to blow UP!!"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know where I am!"

"Don't you work at the Legal Rights of blah blah blah!"

"Yes, its Legal Rights of…. Oh you don't care but why?"

"Because you could have checked the Malfoy Manor to see if there were any illegal treatments of Magical Creatures." Hermione looked at Draco in awe.

"WOW that's a really good excuse!!"

"Or….. You could say you were drunk and didn't know where you lived and couldn't be bothered to go into a BED! This is the TRUTH!!"

"Hmm…..the bended truth is better"

"You mean the LIE? Also you better have a bath because you really stink of firewhiskey!"

Sooo hmm…. You guys like it so last time I'm going to say this BLOODY REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Back Home

I'd like to say OH MY BLOODY GOD!! 507 people have read my story!!! That's jess for showing me!! I was like before no one even reads my stories besides people I know…… 500 BLOODY PEOPLE that's really really really AWSUM!! You shoulda seen me today I was like crazy I was jumping up and down going YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!..... anyway I'd like to dedicate my story to millie :D whos account is poppingcorn4u plus I got to add….. WHY out of 500 BLOODY PEOPLE only 2 people I DON'T know review??? Bloody annoyed LOL just joking and only 10 people SUBSCRIBED that I DON'T know?? Gosh if you review you can tell me ways to IMPROVE!! LOL any I really really really really really like reviews so yes oh I'll hunt you down and make you write one! LOL easy way or the HARD way .. YOU be the judge LOL oh and im sooo SORRY that I haven't posted in a WEEK LOL if I didn't post today Jess would have had my head of and by the way Jess love her hair in a plait so anyway I could be a really cool friend if you REVIEW!!

7. Back Home

"Where the FUCKING HELL were you!!!?" Ron shouted at Hermione as she walked in the door

"Malfoy Manor" she replied, attempting to be subtle.

"WHY!! Do you know how worried I was!! You were gone the WHOLE BLOODY NIGHT!! Malfoy… What did he do to YOU!?"

"Nothing… I had to check up on a random check on illegal treatment of magical creatures…"

"You didn't send me an owl or even a patronous!!!"

"I…. I forgot, you don't know how many house elves I've had to interview while they bash their heads on pots!"

"Don't your checks last for weeks incase anything slips…"

_Damnit thought Hermione, a week spent with Malfoy! She also had to do a real check now because Ron would probably want to see the report. Hermione sighed; she'd better send an owl to Malfoy and take another nap._

Dear Mr Malfoy, …… Hermione began

Sorry for intruding on your privacy yesterday on the Ministries behalf for a surprise inspection in the Department of Legal Rights of Magical Creatures. Thank you for you cooperation we will be checking in throughout the week. Sorry for the inconvenience we will be returning this afternoon to continue our inspection.

Yours Sincerely, Hermione Granger

Head of The Department of Legal Rights of Magical Creatures

_Hermione put down her quill and sighed, why did she let Mrs Figgs her new secretary leave for a cat exhibition. Mrs Figgs could have done the inspection instead. Everyone working in her department was looking at the new Liger (Lion cross tiger) that had been found last week or the joining between wizards and centaurs. No one had time to go to Malfoy Manor. Ron was still angry….. Actually he was fuming in the kitchen_. Hermione peered her head around the door.

"I'm going to bed Ronald, so tired! I have to do that STUPID!" she hinted to him. "Check up on that pureblood FILTH!" That would make him feel better.

_Ron beamed a big smile, why was he worried anyway Hermione was an amazing strong girl. What else would she be doing besides work? She loved him so much anyway, she wouldn't leave him. Think more logically and calmly next time Ron! I react way to fast!_

_Then again, Ron thought, why did she always say no to my proposals….. Maybe Hermione had feelings for Draco. He laughed, Hermione and Draco I think she'd rather drink poison then be with HIM. She called him FILTH which he is! I've got to stop bloody overreacting!_

Ron ran into the bedroom.

"Oh 'Moine' Doctor Weasley has come for a checkup…."

Hermione lifted her head from the pillow

"……waaaaahhh"

Ron stripped, "oh Miss Granger I'm afraid we have to do a body check up!"

Hermione pulled the cover over her head

"NOT NOW RONALD! I'm tired!"

"Hermione Granger I'm afraid you've been a naughty girl that needs to be punished!" Ron took out purple fluffy handcuffs and crept into the bed. Hermione jumped out the other side

"I told you Ronald NO!! I want to sleep! …I'm going to have a shower!" she said abruptly, and she ran to the bathroom.

_Well Hermione wouldn't like Malfoy in her lifetime so who is he? She dissed my purple handcuffs I just bought! VICTOR KRUM the only guy that has dated Hermione besides me! Wait Ron wait, remember to STOP over reacting! Take things slow and logically… She was probably tired and me forcing her probably got her scared. She does have to go back to work and she wants her sleep. See Ron YOU SHOULD BLOODY THINK before you get angry and want to tear her head off!_

" 'Mione'?" Ron opened the bathroom door

"You've been in here for a long time, and there is no water running" In the corner on top of a mat was Hermione sleeping.

_I told you so he thought she's tired!! NOTHING ELSE!_


	8. Draco's Feelings

Ok right now I've got myself huddled under my sheets but I was determined to post this story today even though its lyke 10pm and I haven't had dinner, or a shower or my homework….. JESS THIS IS HOW MUCH I OWE YOU!! LOL anyway jess I now am gonna call her HERMIONE helped me out on a test so this is y I'm making sure I post the story today her account is matchmaker101 omg I knew that out on top of my head? Is that a saying?? anyway she makes really good stories lyke I said shes really really smart so yeah just like Hermione so I'm determined to go to find a Draco for her not just any rude obnoxious person that I meet but a SMART obnoxious person I meet…. Then they will fall in love and live happily ever after in a pumkin tree?? She edits my stories so I'm going to dedicate like EVERY CHAPTER to her hahahha right now cause I owe her BIG time. :D Also I'm very upset actually because what 189 people read my story but only one person commented ahmmmmm…. Lazy asses! Haha that's me too ….. I just bagged myself out and also I still don't get DISCLAIMERS…. Everyone knows you don't bloody own harry potter gosh! LOL and when I event a time machine I'm going to take all my harry potter books with me type them up and send them to a publisher before JKR wow I wrote a long thingy that people write anyway comment on this …. Do people to read the top writers note because I don't; yet I write a long message and I don't get harrypotterfanfiction thers stories I really like but I don't know how to subscribe!! So help me out please! OH AN NOTE THERE IS A REALLY GAY POEM/LYRICS ACTUALLY IN IT AND JUST SKIP PLLLEEEAAASSEEE!! Oh and the song is INCREDIABLE ther my favourite band and they're called 'the maine' not very famous but AWSUM!! And I'm going to shut up now :D

_Merlins she's really changed! She's a stunner! Those long legs would make any man go crazy, she's got an amazing smile, and those eyes…..WAIT A BLOODY MOMENT!_

"What the bloody hell am I thinking!?" he muttered

"Hermione is still HERMIONE!! Nerdy loser that secretly did everything for that golden trio. She would never say it because of Ron and Harry's HUGE ego's I've got to start hating her, just got to make up a reason, oh well I'm not even going to see her anyway!"

Just then an owl swooped in. Draco opened the letter attached to its leg and quickly scanned the page.

"Damnit, she's coming back today! ARGHH!! Got to come up with something quick! Ummm…. Why would I hate her? I GOT IT!"

_Oprah said that writing down your true feelings and not sending it releases your love and anger, Draco thought. Ok, now I've just got to write the ….. love letter?_

Dear Hermione, Draco wrote, then scribbled it out. _That sounded WAYY to formal! _

To my love Hermione….

_I wish she was! He thought_

She made her way to the bar.  
I tried to talk to her.  
But she seemed so far  
Outta my league.  
I had to find a way to get her next to me.

With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days

I need to find my way back to the start.

Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.

Oh my God I pray for another  
Chance to drive down back highways  
Til I stumble upon your beautiful face  
Your presence isn't what kills me  
It's that artistic gleam  
That's taking over my scenery  
Dream by dream

You might think I'm incapable  
Of loving a soul like yours  
You might think I'm a fool  
For you

Girl you got style  
That what I love about you

What are the odds of finding someone just like you  
I'm still falling for you today

DRACO

"That felt MUCH better!" Draco sighed in triumph "Now I have to reply to her owl."

Draco got out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write….

Thankyou for the notification of your inspection, I shall be expecting your arrival at the Malfoy Manor, later this afternoon.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Draco put down the quill and stood up.

"Hinky Dinky!" he called. The elf apparated infront of her master "I want you to put this letter on the desk here into an envelope and send it to Grangers house, using the owl awaiting outside. I'm going off for a walk."

"As you wish master, enjoy your walk."

Draco walked outside and sat down on the bench. When he came back inside, he would burn the love letter to release his feelings, and then he would be ready for when Hermione came.

Ok I know what your thinking what the hell was with that poem, I know I know. LAME, GAY, STUPID…. Yadda yadda yadda I mashed two of my favourite artist into the poem and also I'd like to say that I finished around 11pm which isn't that great because this shows how much I procrastinate :D well anyway I've got to go do my homework, shower, brush teeth, skip dinner and sleep. STORY OF MY NIGHT! ... I can see the comment now….. too much info save your boring comments in your HEAD! Anyway my two favourite artists are nevershoutnever and the maine :D check them out because the poem is really crappy once you listen then it sounds cool nevershoutnever sounds sooo innocent anyway niteynite or bye :D or SAYONARA LOL and sorry for the really cheesy and corny chapter title couldn't think of anything else ): and BLOODY REVIEW


	9. 9 The confusion

Ok I'm soo sorry that I havent wrote my fanfiction for lyke EVAR! … but to be fair only one person commented on my last chapter and it was soccercrazyfreak so you've got to get me to write more by WRITING REVIEWS anyway I'm not going to post the next chapter unless at least two people review which is pretty fair LOL

9. The confusion

Draco stepped back into his study and strode over to his desk. He picked up the letter and got ready to throw it into the fire, but suddenly noticed the fancy writing….

What? He thought, I don't remember writing that…. Oh no, oh crap, please merlin don't do this!

Slowly he opened the parchment and read the words, horror growing on his face.

"HINKY DINKY" he screamed. "Have you already sent the letter?"

Hinky Dinky hesitantly nodded

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!" He ran to the window where he could just see a tiny little dot flying into the distance.

"I'll be back" Draco shouted while sprinting to outside towards the broom shed. He grabbed his nimbus 2001 and mounted as fast as he could and flew off towards Hermione's house.

"Of all times Hinky Dinky takes time it COULDN'T BE BLOODY THIS TIME! Merlin I hope I can stop that owl"

He arrived at Hermione's house and ran to the window. He felt like fainting as his legs trembled.

Draco could see Hermione standing by the window stroking her owl and reading the letter.

"Did I mention FUCK!" he whispered. "SON OF A BITCH WHAT IS THE BLOODY NAME OF THAT BLOODY SPELL? …….Evanesco"

Her letter disappeared just as she read the last word.

"What the FUCK? Where'd it go? …. That twisted son of a bitch, it was a bloody prank."

Hermione looked out the window and saw Draco standing outside. She exploded, and apparated right infront of him, but he was gone.

Hermione couldn't see him anywhere… was this part of his prank? Merlin he's like 20 and he's still so childish ARGHH!!!

Draco was hiding behind the bushes, Hermione had her wand in her hand and he didn't want to get be the victim of the next curse that was going to be shot. Holy Fuck, Draco though, I never thought she'd explode like that!

"Malfoy… I know your out there do you think this is a practical joke come out, come out NOW!!"

Oh god he thought, Hermiones like a mini Menerva! She stormed back into her house and slammed the door stormed, thinking all attempts to catch him was futile.

So what do you think it seems a bit ..crap I forgot the word but the word that means oh wait predictable anyway I thought it seemed a bit predictable but hopefully not the next chapter so if at least two people review tonight… it wont take that long! Then I might even post another tonight, does that seem fair? Anyway I hope you like it and you can also be negative if you really want, because I want to IMPROVE LOL and fix up any thing people don't like about my story and also if you read the authors note than your pretty amazing person and I give you a virtual gold star :D


	10. NO nonsense

Ok I would have posted this story earlier but I had to restart oh and thanks for the two people that commented and lyke I promised I am writing the next chapter :D and lyke I said before if two more people review I'll post another chapter :D oh and also it'd be cool to know the people reading my stories …. Fine story unless there a creepy 50 yr old man that teaches maths LOL anyway review please!! Last thing this chapter isn't REALLY GUD im SORRY its kinda an inbetween chapter and I promise … hope that it WILL lead on … eventually LOL anyway enjoy and also I realize that I tend to say the same thing over but it STILL hasn't sunk into peoples heads REVIEW!!!

10. NO nonsense

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she had a clipboard in her hand, and a Minerva look on her face as 'Ron' calls it.

_Get in, get out you understand me Hermione! Quick interviews, minimal as possible… and …DEFINITELY no talking to the enemy. Like year 4 what Ron said, no fantasizing with the enemy. Even though this time the enemy was a hot blonde ….. STOP Hermione! Hermione rang the huge bell._

"Master Malfoy has been expecting you, Miss Granger" said a small house elf. "Come in and I'll show you the kitchen."

When she entered the kitchen she was speechless. The house elves were all busy chatting away multi tasking as they cleaned and cooked, all happily smiling. Was this what Draco ordered them to do? She expected house elves to be more depressed with huge wrinkles from the hours they stayed up and all frowning as they silently washed and prepared for the next meal. She politely asked the nearest house elf for an interview in the broom closet.

"Hello" Hermione asked as if it was a question

"Hi!" squeaked the house elf.

"So…. Are the Malfoy's treating you well?"

"Yes … Miss Granger yes."

"So there hasn't been a bad time working here?"

"No, master has been great to Twinkle! Except before but everything is great, great, GREAT!"

"What do you mean before, and with me here you are allowed to speak the truth about the way Dra… Malfoys are treating you"

"Well…"

_Hit the jackpot on my very first elf, Hermione thought_

"Twinkle was my masters, Lucius's house elf before" Twinkle choked

"but… Twinkle was treated badly by him... before he went to Azkaban…… Twinkly has said bad thing, bad bad thing!

Twinkle grabbed a pot and started hitting

Bad Twinkle, Bad Twinkle, Bad Twinkle"

Hermione ripped the pot our of Twinkles hand, Twinkle was now drifting in and out of consciousness

"Twinkle has done now two more bad thing!"

"huh?"

"Master Draco told Twinkle that she could complain without hurting. Twinkle just hurting! Master Drcao told Twinkle that she could call him a slimey…." Her voice drops to a whisper

"hairy faced Weasley git if that would help… but master Draco has been soo good to Twinkle!"

"What was your other wrong?"

"Master Draco ordered Twinkle to take a vacation because Twinkle just had a baby, but Twinkle has been disobeying Master Draco. Twinkle has been sneaking into the kitchen to help. Twinkle is bad." Twinkle buried her head into her hands and wept.

"If master Draco knew, he'd be very disappointed with Twinkle!"

Twinkle stood up and used every courage she had to talk to Hermione, without another tear forming

"Miss Granger, Twinkle has been working for the Malfoy's for a very long time and Master Draco has simply been the best Master… the BEST! And … Twinkle has been…."

Twinkle ran out the door.

….. Hermione was in shock, she was sure she was about to have a heart attack. First Draco nice? That is definitely STRANGE! And Twinkle disobeyed a vacation time? Maybe Draco favoured Twinkle? That had to be it! He's definitely more complex than what he puts out!

Hermione rubbed her temples and sighed so much for the smallest amount of time spent possible!

"God I need a coffee and an aspirin" Hermione sighed

"Does Miss need a coffee and an aspirin? Step in side the kitchen and Fruity shall fetch them for you"

'pop'

How many house elves does ONE person need! This was going to be a long, LONG week


End file.
